


An Angel on Strings

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bali concert surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel on Strings

“Are you sure this is going to go well?” Adam stops frozen in his tracks one hand just over the door knob but knot actually touching it. It was Sauli…

 

“It’ll be just fine, love. All the dancers are informed of the slight changes and so is the band, but he has no idea what’s going on. Trust me, you’re going to knock him dead.” And that was surly Terrance. Adam couldn’t see, but the door was cracked open, so he could hear clearly, what on earth were they talking about? Was Sauli planning to make an appearance with him on stage—

 

“Yeah, I know, I guess I’m just a little stage anxious.” His lover finished with a giggle. Adam’s heart was about to burst open, he turned around on his heels and ran through the hall back to his hotel room. His sweet, sweet, precious, amazing, perfect lover just hit a new level of awesomeness. And though he feels about hearing the little daredevil’s plan he can’t help but chuckle with joy. He begged Sauli countless times to join his dancers on stage, not for the fans, but for him, Sauli however, always insisted that he didn’t want to steal the spotlight or draw that much attention on himself. But Adam still fantasied about the day he can see his lover’s silhouette through the foggy smoke on stage, lightened by just a red spot light. He wanted to walk over to him as he poured his voice on the microphone and have Sauli wrap himself around Adam, he wants to give a true loving touch, not a fake stage one, he actually wanted to live the emotions he was singing, right there on stage.

 

“Adam?” The curvy accented voice startles him, pulling him out of his daydream fantasy.

 

“Oh! There you are… I was just about to go look for you.” Adam says, as naturally as he can.

 

“I went to help Terrance out with his morning stretch, since you were still asleep when I woke up.” Liar, liar, pants on fire… better take them off. “well, I’m going to take a shower. And… since you seem to have neglected your morning wood… care to join?” He bats his eyelashes and Adam looks down at the indeed hard bulge in his sweat pants. Oh, god! Pretending like he doesn’t know is going to be a bitch.

 

***

 

 It’s the last song, they decided to finish with Broken English because of the set list change. The crowd was awesome, these whole two days in Bali were awesome, but right now Adam can’t help but feel disappointed. He had waited ever since the show began for Sauli to make some sort of an amazing appearance, to walk in from the left or from the right, or even to jump in from the audience, anything. It didn’t happen. He hoped and hoped, song after song, he at times got words wrong or tripped as he twisted his head over and over again, trying to spot the blond curled head in the dancers’ group. But he didn’t. Even now as Broken English began -their song, he still hoped, though he saw the dancers already getting changed just a moment ago and the song was halfway done anyway, there was just the wailing part left and the ending. But he couldn’t be mad at Sauli or disappointed or anything, it’s not an easy thing to just walk up on stage in front of hundreds of people who want to jump your lover’s bones or judge and criticize. He’s just glad that his lover actually cared enough to think about doing something li—ke.

 

‘What the hell!?’ he thinks after having sucked in a deep breath of air and closed his eyes ready to wail away into the melody. But before he even got a note out the audience started screaming and not just screaming their heads off like they usually do, but damn well screaming of bloody murder, shreeks, yelps and just very loud noises that just wouldn’t stop. Holly shit, did his pants come undone of something? Adam opens his eyes, and blinded by the bright beams of light he looks down at the mass of sparkly people.

 

He stands there completely confused and frozen there’s no point in singing, he doesn’t think it could be heard over the loud screams, he looks right and left but there was nothing unusual, just the band. But the fans were still pointing at him… still yelling and squeaking. No, wait, actually they were pointing above him. He takes a step back and looks up, leaning his head backwards. Now the spotlights were really blinding him, but he could see something and before he even gets a chance to frown the spotlights change their aim and lighten up the beautiful forn of none other than Sauli Koskinen. And he was looking right at Adam, he was hanging upside down, gorgeous blue eyes smiling at him from high above. Adam couldn’t actually control his body anymore, his knees gave in and he fell on his ass, microphone probably made a nasty sound, but it could no longer be heard by the even louder ear bleeding screams.

 

“Sauli?” He whispers to himself, maybe he’s dreaming, or Sauli had turned into an angel and is flying above him.

 

What felt like years past and their eyes hadn’t strayed from one another, not until Sauli mouthed a perfect ‘I love you’ and lifted upwards, twisting his body on the straps of black sink that he seems to be hanging from until Adam could see him clearly, he was wearing white thights, the part wrapped around his ankles was silver and sparkling and so was the tank top that was just as tight on his chest as the pants. He was moving slowly, but it looked like he was dancing; indeed, he was swaying his body in the rhythm of the musing. Elegantly and professionally, like a child of a circus family or a professional athlete.

 

“My angel…. Please be careful.” Adam hadn’t yet lifted himself up, but he picked up the microphone and whispered speechless and teary.

 

Then it was dead silence, because apparently everyone forgotten to scream, they were mouth openly straying at them, tears running down the face of most girls, probably his too, but he doesn’t care now, because he needs to provide his lover with good musing to ‘dance’ to.

 

And he finds his voice again, even though he doesn’t take his eyes off of Sauli the whole song, he needs to see every move he makes in a serenade of flickering lights, he needs to see every smile sent his way and he needs to enjoy his night to the fullest. Then as the song came to an end and a seemly endless sea of cheers and applause flooded them, he sees Sauli sliding down on the silk, he smiles and walks over to the end of the ropes and catches Sauli as he lands in his arms. Sauli didn’t say anything, just puffed tired breaths of air, neither did Adam, they just started at each other again, like it was both the last and the first time, then a tattooed arm reached out to Adam’s face, wiping away the tears and sweat as Adam chocked on a chuckle and then he got pulled into a hot and sloppy kiss, he held nothing back, he devoured the soft lips and licked as deep as he could into Sauli’s mouth, promising a compensation for all this, then after a few good minutes he stops and smiles.

 

“I love you like no man ever loved anything on this planet.” Echoed loudly through the arena, followed by a quieter whisper of; “I love you more.”

 

Then Adam throws the mic’ away, walking off stage still carrying his little angel, and completely ignors the crying, dying and melting people in the audience. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Adam, though i do not aprove of you readying my fics, i hope you get to see this one and make this happen. Thank you.


End file.
